The use of nuclear magnetic resonance imaging (NMR) and spectroscopy of the human anatomy in the medical field has become increasingly widespread. Both procedures require the spacing of electrical conductors around the subject to be scanned. After inducing signals into these conductors, an image of the subject may be constructed electronically from the response of selected chemical bonds in the subject.
Present imaging systems include those which arrange the conductors in the form of a cylinder having a number of conductors located parallel to the axis of the cylinder. A subject conventionally is placed within the "birdcage" of conductors, and the conductors receive signals in order to obtain an image of the subject.
However, present imaging does not permit focusing on particular areas of interest on an anatomical subject. For example, an area of particular interest which requires higher sensitivity and more uniformity is the top of the head to the crest of the aortic arch. One of the problems with present magnetic resonance imaging and spectroscopy systems is the lack of uniformity of scanning this area. A further problem is the lack of accessibility for the subject due to the encompassing cylinder design.
Thus, a coil is needed which achieves higher sensitivity and uniformity in order to image the neurovascular structure and other organs over and in the volume of the body from the head to the crest of the aortic arch, and which permits easier access by the patient.